


The Boy I Met At the Bar

by UnwrittenPhoenix



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bartender AU, Cheating Finn, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwrittenPhoenix/pseuds/UnwrittenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Friday night date night for Finn and Clarke ends with Clarke meeting Raven Reyes, and breaking up with the cheating Finn Collins, Clarke ends up at a bar sitting across from an extremely attractive freckled man, Bellamy Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

My hair sticks to my face, soaked through from the rain. Thunder and lightning are all I can take in right now. I finger the ring on my left ring finger, the ring that I thought meant so much to the man who gave it to me. The man who said he loved me and had proposed to me. I slipped it off and gripped the railing of the bridge leaning over to watch the ring slip through my fingers, it sparkled and shined on its way down, straight into the rapids of a river below. It was only then I let myself break down into tears.

The rain helped, to be honest, it made me feel like less of a mess. The cold droplets kept the tears from sticking to my face as I cried. I was soaked to the bone in the middle of a thunder storm crying, it was like a stupid movie scene, except I didn’t have a guy to run into his arms and plant one on him in the pouring rain. Nope, my fiancé, Finn Collins, was a complete and utter asshole.

_Friday night has been date night for Finn and I for the year we’ve been together. I was in for a shock when I knocked on his apartment, to have not Finn open the door, but Raven Reyes an engineer Finn graduated high school with._

_“Hi, I’m here to see Finn.” I stated simply_

_“Do you think maybe you could come back tomorrow? Finn and I are having dinner, we haven’t seen each other for two years.” She said glancing back into the apartment_

_“Babe who is at the door?” I heard Finn’s voice at the door_

_“Clarke.” I stated so Raven could call my name back into the apartment. Moments later Finn appeared shirtless with hickeys down his throat that I had not put there._

_“Clarke what the hell are you doing here?” He looked utterly shocked_

_“Well I thought we had plans, but clearly we don’t.” I stated simply “Nice to meet you Raven, have fun with this charmer here.” I turned to walk out before I tossed Finn a glare “Oh Finn, it’s over asshole.” I gave Raven a smile before she turned angry towards Finn. I happily walked down the hallway. I’m probably gonna regret doing that._

_“Over? What is over?” She screamed and it echoed down the hall after me_

I guess you could say tonight sucked, but without the relationship holding me back I felt a hundred pounds lighter. I gave a small smile before walking of the bridge. I pulled my wet hair back into a messy ponytail and headed into the closest bar, The Ark. I rung out my shirt and my hair half-heartedly before heading to the bar.

“Vodka Tonic.” I said to the bartender in front of me

“Rough night?” He asked me simply before filling my order and sliding it towards me

“You can say that again.” I gulped the drink and set the glass on the bar.

“The rain is crazy tonight, why were you out in it?” He filled my drink again

“It’s not so bad. If you ask me it was better than where I was before it started raining.” I sipped the drink this time, feeling the liquid slide down my throat

“Mind explaining? You’re my only customer and I’d rather hear an interesting story than listen to my co-worker babble on and on about his boyfriend.” I glanced up at him to find a handsome face with gorgeous curly locks hanging into his brown eyes, a smirk set itself on his lips, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“You’ll have to give me a few more drinks before I am ready to tell that story, and your name.” I said taking another gulp of the tonic

“Bellamy Blake,” he extended his hand and I took it briefly giving it a squeeze

“Clarke Griffin.” I stated finishing off the drink.

“So tell me Clarke, what exactly is the state governor’s daughter doing in a bar in this run down town?”

“Well Bellamy, I may have been here for an art show, and I also may have been visiting my ex.” He refiled my drink

“How many drinks is gonna take for you to tell me a story I’m just dying to hear?” I downed the drink after seeing the cocky grin on his lips, and dimples that never failed to make my heart beat just a tad faster.

“About that many.” I stated

I launched into the story bitterly, and took sips of the drink he’d served me after I’d finished the last one. His hands clenched around the edge of the bar. I stayed entirely emotionless and left out the deep details.

“So I threw the ring off the bridge and came here. We were together a year and they were together at least two years, he made the other woman because he was lonely while his model worthy girlfriend, Raven, was away.” I said bitterly

“Damn, what a dick.” Bellamy stated “Wait Raven?” he questioned eyebrows raised

“Yeah, Raven Reyes.”

“So you’re telling me you dated Finn fucking Collins for an entire year?” He let out a dry laugh “That guy is a total douchebag.”

“You know him?” I questioned

“Went to school with the ass. Raven too, they’ve been dating since their sophomore year of high school.” Bellamy stated filling my glass again

“I’m good on the alcohol, I’m feeling enough buzz to tell me getting up is going to be hell tomorrow.” A chill ran through me, my clothes were still soaked to my skin and I shivered at the wet cold.

“Oh shit, come in the back with me, I’ll get you my spare clothes.” He said seconds before he shifted planted his hand on the bar and swung himself over the top of it. The motion was swift and he was graceful like a cat. My jaw dropped open, I swear I’m not drooling. Okay maybe I am, but can you blame me? Bellamy Blake is the single most attractive man I’ve ever seen in my life. I dumbly followed him swaying slightly as I stood up. Man was I buzzed. “Here ya go, Princess.”

I barely registered his words as I watched his lips move, his tongue darted out to wet his lips. I dragged my own bottom lip between my teeth as I thanked him.

“Bathroom is through that door.” He stated and headed back to the bar.

I stepped out of my pants and dragged my shirt over my head in quick succession stumbling to get out of the pants. I was shocked to find that he’d given me just a tee shirt and a pair of boxers. I tugged them off and undid my hair running my fingers through it before exiting the bathroom, wet clothes in hand.

“Thanks again for the clothes.” I pulled two twentys out of my wallet and dropped them in front of him on the bar. “Is that enough” He nodded “Well, I’ll return your clothes eventually, I should get back home before I get too drunk.”

“Where exactly is home Clarke? Cause I don’t think I’m okay with you walking home alone.” He looked concerned and the way his mouth set into a straight line kind of upset me and the way he looked at me like I was going to break made it even worse. “I can drive you home, I promise I don’t have any bad intentions, I just wouldn’t want my sister walking around alone this late at night.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.” I stated with a glare

“But I would feel better if I saw you get home, I wouldn’t want my favorite tee shirt getting ruined when you don’t make it home for some reason. Please Clarke, just let me take you home.” His eyes pleaded with me

“Fine.” I bunched up my clothes and took a look at my phone.

_Seven missed calls, 19 new messages._

I turned it off the moment I saw the first caller: Finn.

“Let’s get out of here.” He slipped his keys into his pocket and grabbed a leather jacket from under the bar. “Where do you live anyway, Princess?” I was too buzzed to care about the nickname

“Rosewood Apartments about twenty minutes from here.” He opened the passenger door of his truck for me the rain had toned down to a trickle and it almost upset me.

“I know them, my sister lives there.” Suddenly the dots connected

“You’re Octavia’s brother!” I exclaimed

“Wait, don’t tell me you’re the hot blonde neighbor she talks about playing her music too loud.” I laughed

“It helps me focus on my painting.” I said with a smile. I glanced over to find a smile on his lips and his eyes focused on the road.

I sung drunkenly along to the radio and Bellamy sat there laughing at me. The rain picked up and I let out a giggle and danced to the song playing on the radio. Seconds later Bellamy was singing along with me as he pulled the truck to a stop in front of my apartment building.

“Thanks Bellamy.” And before I could stop myself I planted a kiss right on the corner of his lips, and turned to leave the vehicle

“Wait Clarke.” He slipped his leather jacket around my shoulders. “Get some rest Princess.”

“Give me your phone.” He unlocked it immediately and I opened up the contacts and added my number. “Text me.” I said and dashed quickly out of the truck smiling giddily.

And I realized, with the rain my feelings for Finn washed away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

If I had to describe the sound of my alarm clock this morning, I would have to say it sounds like audio hell. I growled and threw my pillow angrily at the alarm clock and groggily dragged myself out of bed and turned off the alarm. I stumbled into my kitchen to take some ibuprofen and drink a glass of water.

I turned my phone on and dropped it on the counter grumpily as texts from Finn appeared across the screen, and then a message popped up that made me smile.

**Morning Princess, hope you’re feeling okay.**

**Feeling like death actually, not that five vodka tonics shouldn’t do that to someone my size.**

I found my redemption when I saw the uncooked bacon in the fridge and quickly started frying it, wishing the piercing pain in my skull would go away. My phone vibrated on the counter and I grabbed it with my clean hand.

**If you need a hangover cure I’d be happy to assist.**

**I have bacon and I already took ibuprofen so I should be good.**

**Oh you’re the one cooking bacon. I’m at O’s by the way**

**Should I come over when I have bacon cooked?**

**I don’t think so, O is kinda in a shit mood right now.**

**Or does she actually need a girl to help her with her situation?**

**Because if you haven’t noticed me and your sister do share a gender**

**I’ll ask her, okay?**

**But there better be bacon left for me.**

**Sure, sure, but only a few pieces. I need it more than you**

**Come over when your bacon is done**

**She went through a breakup by the way. She won’t tell me what happened.**

**Well, I guess I can spare a few inspirational post break up quotes**

**Of course, I will be bringing Ice Cream, I have chocolate, vanilla, and rocky road**

**Which would she prefer?**

**Definitely the vanilla, but if you want to satisfy me bring the rocky road**

 I finished off the bacon and wrapped it in a paper towel. I didn’t want to awkwardly show up to her apartment in her brothers boxers so I slipped on a pair of sweats grabbed the tubs of ice cream and left my apartment. I knocked twice, seconds went by before heavy footsteps approached the door and it swung open.

“Hey” Bellamy grumbled, his hair was a mess and there were wet stains on his shoulders presumably from his sister crying. “That’s my shirt.” He stated simply looking down at the plain black tee shirt I was wearing

“Yeah, wanna know a secret?” I asked rolling my eyes

“What?”

“I’m still wearing your boxers.” I whispered and laughed

“Come on get in here, she needs the ice cream.” He pushes my gently into the apartment by the small of my back, he guided me into the living room where Octavia was sitting surrounded by tissues

“Hey Octavia.” I said quietly sitting next to her

“Hi Clarke” she sniffled and blew her nose “You got vanilla?” I nodded and Bellamy grabbed spoons from the kitchen

“So do you wanna talk about it or eat most of the ice cream first?” I questioned

“Are you gonna be mad if I eat all your ice cream?” she asked me “Because I really wanna eat all your ice cream.”

“Go for it, vanilla is honestly my go to recover food for after breakups.”

“That’s funny, I thought it was Vodka Tonic.” I could practically hear the smirk in his voice

“Shut up, big brother.” Octavia growled mouth full of ice cream. “You’re just lucky you brought her home last night or I would’ve kicked your ass.” She glared at him

I munched on my bacon and watched the two glare at each other. “Just for the record, Vodka Tonic is definitely not a normal breakup tradition for me.” I mumbled “Last night had me a little more than frazzled over a breakup.”

“Well last night certainly made me want to pound Finn Collins face in again.” Bellamy growled out

“I second that motion!” Octavia said raising her spoon looking determined

“Please don’t.” I said quietly earning looks of worry from the two of them “I’m honestly fine, and hey! We aren’t here for me we’re here for Octavia.” I said grasping the brunettes hand and squeezing

“Thanks Clarke.” She sent me a small smile “I don’t really know why I’m upset, Atom and I weren’t even together that long. I guess it’s just the stress of finals and emotions and stuff.” She explained before shoving a few more spoonfuls of ice-cream into her mouth.

“Seriously this is about Atom? I told you he was a major douchebag.” The older Blake grumbled

“I know, B, I should’ve listened to you.” She mumbled “But hey at least Atom isn’t as much of a dbag as Finn is.” She said on a brighter note making me laugh

“I don’t think many people can stoop below that level.” I said with a smile “I mean seriously! Engaged to two girls, not even that, but the same ring for both of them?” I let out a chuckle and munched on another piece of bacon. Then my phone started ringing and I groaned out loud. Please don’t be him. Please don’t be him. I looked at the screen. “Anyone wanna answer it for me? It’s Finn.” I stated and before Octavia could respond Bellamy grabbed the phone

“Hi Finn.” Bellamy said with false enthusiasm “No, you cannot talk to Clarke right now.”  Octavia let out a giggle. “Yes this is Bellamy Blake, and your voice confirms that I am definitely talking to the douchebag of the hour.” I let out a snort “Oh and by the way, don’t fucking call again, cause I swear Collins if I hear anything about you bothering Clarke I will come to your apartment and pound your face in, we clear?” Bellamy’s voice dropped an octave and sounded ten times as threatening “Good.” He hung up. “God I hate that guy, his voice is so annoying.”

“Bellamy this is why you’re my favorite.” Octavia had set aside the ice cream to launch herself at him. “Except for when you do that to my exs that just gets a little overboard.” Octavia pulled back and picked up her ice cream again.

Before I could stop myself I planted a kiss on Bellamy’s cheek and whispered a thank you in his ear. He nodded stiffly.

“Anything you need, Princess.” His voice was a low rumble as he wrapped me in a hug.

“You guys are disgustingly perfect for each other. Get out of my sight and get married already. Bellamy Blake meet Clarke Blake…” She paused making a disgusted face “Clarke Blake sounds terrible.”

I flushed a little bit before laughing and rolling off of Bellamy. “If we ever get married we’re hyphenating or I’m not changing my last name.”

“Oh thinking about marrying me after knowing me less than 24 hours, huh Princess?” He smirked down at me “That’s quite a fast moving relationship, if any bystander knew we were engaged this quick they’d think I knocked you up.” He said jokingly

“I certainly hope that’s not the case, because I’m pretty sure I’d wanna remember having sex with you, cause lemme tell you Finn Collins sucks in that department.” I blushed after I said that “Forget I said that” But both Blake siblings looked entirely too intrigued to let it go

“No, Clarke I’m pretty sure we wanna hear this. Right Bellamy?” he nodded enthusiastically

“Okay, so let’s just start with how fucking pointless sex is with Finn fucking Collins!” I clapped and rubbed my hands “I suppose the worst part would be I’ve had a total of maybe five orgasms when Finn was the person I was getting it on with.”

“Five? What the fuck, Clarke? You were with that dumbass for an entire year!” Bellamy yelled

“Yeah, I know, I could have been having mind blowing sex with random people from bars and art shows and just about anywhere.” I groaned aloud “Did I fucking mention, in the year we were together Finn didn’t go down on me once?”

“Why did you fucking stay with him?” Octavia screeched

“That’s like the most fun there is though…” Bellamy mumbled

“Okay I get it, it sucked. I’d rather not dwell on my sex life with Finn, now I can get back to focusing on my art and actually having friends.” I stated looking fondly at the two of them. “I really enjoyed this, but I’ve been itching to paint for the past few days and haven’t had the time. Keep the ice cream, and here’s your bacon Bellamy. Text me later if you want. Oh and give Tavia my number.” I said hugging O and then Bellamy before I made a quick exit.

I stepped into my apartment and not thirty seconds I was sitting in front of my easel with a paintbrush in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm completely and utterly bored and this chapter might suck because I'm pretty much rambling and what not. I hope you enjoy it i guess? Thanks for reading. Comment anything you want, if you want. I won't typically update this much, I have four AP classes and I'm crazy busy with all the homework most days.


End file.
